


A Love From Beyond

by BekahBechel



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahBechel/pseuds/BekahBechel
Summary: Elizabeth has a traumatic experience that deals with her father and how that influences her other relationships she has with other people including her other family members. But it is through patience and kindness of those who love her that help her through the traumatic experience.
Relationships: OC and father, OC and friends, OC and mother, OC and sibling
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea, input of what should happen or what not would be appreciated. Due to some of the situations that are mentioned it is rated for teens and up. Also based off of Owl City’s song This Isn’t the End.

My name is Elizabeth Joy Hawkins, daughter of the late John and (very much alive) Mary Hawkins. I have twin siblings, a boy and a girl, named Thomas and Lucy. My father always came home and scooped me into his arms and called me his little jelly belly. He was probably my most favorite person on the whole planet at that time. However, when there is happiness, sadness just seems right around the corner. It was a month away from my twelfth birthday when my father committed suicide for reasons unknown to everyone who knew him. After that happened, I became mute and my mom moved all four of us to live with her brother, Uncle Haddock. Nice guy but definitely a person who won’t help my situation. My mom thought that moving us would help me to speak again. I knew that it would take a miracle and me finally telling my mom what really happened the night my father killed himself. 


	2. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hawkins family move in with Uncle Haddock.

"Elizabeth go and check on the twins while I get the rest of the boxes into the moving truck," my mom said. I nodded and went into my parents' old room and checked on Thomas and Mary, who were sleeping peacefully like a couple of rocks. I sighed and went into the 'past'.  


Back about one year ago...

"Haddock I know I need to...Yes...she is... let's not push that. No of course not. Archie please it's only been two years since he," my mom went silent and started quietly sobbing. "Archie I would like to accept your invitation if it is still available. It is? Are you sure? Yes, I know it is a huge house. I have three kids though, can Nestor handle it?" my mom sighed and thanked Uncle Haddock over and over. A huge house and an invitation, are we going to stay with Uncle Haddock for a couple of months? I have met my Uncle Haddock about three times if you count the day of my birth as a meeting. Another time was when I turned ten, he kept dragging on about how he wasn't like his great-great-grandfather or something. The last time I saw him was at my father's funeral, he told me how sorry he was and that my father was one of the greatest men that had ever lived, I made a harsh comment about if he was so great then why did he kill himself, after that, I haven't spoken to anyone at all. I learned sign language that year and used it to communicate, reluctantly my mom learned it as well. As for the twins they can understand some of it enough to understand what I say to them. 

Back to the present...

I sighed once again, finding out that we were moving permanently was hard for me. I am fourteen now. Since I am mute it will be hard for me to make friends my age, especially with my handicap, I graduated high school at the age of 13. I also started a major in Criminal Justice and a minor in Nutrition. Which if I planned correctly, I will finish those this year then I can start my major to become a pediatric nurse, due to my age I had two years before I could start that major and finish it by the time I turn 16. Then I could get my bachelor's by the time I turn 18. Ever since I was ten I had my entire future planned out to some of the finest details. Even though we are moving, my future is still set in my mind. I looked up colleges near Uncle Haddock's house and I have gotten accepted into a college that is about five hours away but I talked to my mother and she agreed to let me be in the student housing. Since we are moving to a different country we had to apply for visas, which we got, and it takes two years for them to expire, by that time we can apply to be citizens of Belgium. I caught something moving at the corner of my eye only to find Thomas rearranging himself which is a comical sight because if you didn't know better you think he'd be waking up due to him fully getting up in a push-up stance then flop onto his side. I smiled, some things don't change, which is fine by me.

So many things have changed in the past three years that I am not sure if I could handle any more change. A picture frame caught my eye, the same one that I had gotten my mother for mother's day about five years ago with the help of my father. It was a deep maroon color with colorful butterflies attached at the top two corners of the frame, the picture it held was one of my favorites from when I was a baby. I was giving a gummy smile with me having a bright red wig on and my mother holding me laughing. My dad had gotten that wig on sale at a costume place. He said that for my first Halloween I can be baby Pippy Longstockings. I picked up the frame and quietly left the room, as not to disturb the twins' nap. I walked through the hall that once held many pictures of our family, now barren. I went to the kitchen where my mother was, she was packing up the things we are taking with us like snacks and waters. When my mom turned around I handed her the picture frame. She looked at it then looked at me and then back at the picture. Tears filled her eyes and she hugged me, I started crying as well. There we stood holding each other and crying softly. My mom packed it into my pack and wiped our tears away.

She gave me the two packs as she went to wake the twins up. I went through the house one last time bringing back all the memories I have made in the house. I gave a watery smile, I know that I won't be able to come back again the same way. Mom called for me as she was waiting outside by the car that our dear old neighbor, Mr. Reynolds, is driving us to the airport in. The last of our things being given to him to hold for me when I go live on my own. I went out on the front porch and softly touched the well-worn wood of the porch swing that my dad had installed for my mom the mother's day she was pregnant with me. I jumped the stairs one last time and jogged to the car. 

When I got in and buckled up, Mr. Reynolds started to drive to the airport. The twins fell asleep despite me trying to keep them awake that way we can get them to sleep on the airplane ride. Mr. Reynolds had the radio quietly playing in the background to my and his favorite station. My mom fell asleep in the front passenger seat. He looked at me through the rearview window, his eyes always seem to stare into my soul. Like people say the eyes are the windows to the soul. Mr. Reynolds spoke up "Eliza, you need to tell your mother." I shook my head violently. He continued to look at me and shook his head slightly every once and a while. He was the only one who knew my secret and the truth of what happened the night my father died and as long as I live I swear no one will ever know. 

About 1 hour and a half later...

Mr. Reynolds had parked the car and helped bring the luggage to our airline. He helped my mom get the tickets and get the luggage set up and even carried our bags through security and to the gate. It was there that we said our goodbyes, mom was crying per usual, and I was upset but didn't show it. When Mr. Reynolds gave me a hug he gave me another look saying I should tell my mom. I gave him another hug and picked up my carryon. He left and we sat at the gate for another 30 minutes before the plane started boarding, since we were a family we got to get on after the business class. We found three seats to settle into. Mary was the type of kid who likes to be held by a familiar person in a strange place like an airplane. Some people passing us gave us a disapproving look at the twins. I just hope that Thomas and Mary stay asleep or quiet. Thankfully I have a CD player, made by a good friend of mine who got a patent for it, it hasn't been picked up yet. I told him if anyone can live in the future it would be him.

When everyone was finally boarded, the plane started to take off Mary stayed asleep but Thomas woke up and decided that he wanted to sit in my lap and listen to my music that was playing. So I told him that he can listen to my music as long as he stayed seated in the seat between me and mom, he consented, thankfully. I do get some anxiety during takeoff and touchdown. So I focused on Thomas and the music. He loves all kinds of music, I am starting to think that Uncle Haddock being around would do him some good. Sometimes I think that Thomas' and Mary's personalities got mixed up. I still love them both very much. although if I had to pick one of them to be around me 24/7, I would choose Thomas as he seems to have more appreciation for the arts. Even mom has decided that if he wants to see a play or musical it would be me taking him not her. My mom doesn't like musicals enough to go see them. We finally were steady in the air to the point where my stomach didn't seem to do flips. 

About 14 hours later...

Mary had woken up a couple of times and Thomas lured her back to sleep with the music. Thomas even took a nap, or in his words a 'reenergizing wipe'. I think he sleeps with a dictionary underneath his pillow although he does pronounce other words wrong. Anyways we landed and I got all the bags and placed the CD player into a bag that goes over Thomas' shoulder so he can still listen to the thing. We finally get off-board and head to the baggage claim, everything was in French. My mom knew French and taught both French and English. I also knew Spanish due to one of our neighbors from Mexico, she taught me everything she knew. I also took classes while I was in high school for German and got a minor in that language by the time I graduated high school. My mom said the more languages you know the better. So we didn't have trouble finding the baggage claim but there was a German couple who seemed like they were on vacation, trying to figure out where it was. I signed my mom that Thomas and I would catch up with her at the baggage claim and went up to the couple and politely interrupted and wrote in German, of course on a pad of paper and a pen I found in my bag, asking what they were looking for. They replied with looking for the baggage claim and the place where they meet with their family. I wrote telling them that I can take them to both places because I also was going to the baggage claim and the place where you meet your family. They were so grateful and kept thanking me over and over. By the time we came to the appropriate baggage claim, they knew that I was a mute who could speak and write several languages. By the time we got our luggage the couple helped with some of our bags and headed towards the meeting area. Uncle Haddock came over and hugged my mom to the point where I thought she could barely breathe. The couple found their family and brought them over to meet me. I guess they told them how I 'rescued' them and they also profusely thanked me except this time in French I took a new sheet out and wrote in French that I was happy to help. An older lady, my guess either the mom or grandma gave me a hug and a fan, which she told me she made herself. She told me that my good deed deserves a reward. I wrote them a thank you note and explained I needed to go. They said goodbye including the German couple. I came back to my family where the butler, whose name was Nestor, took the two bags from me and led us to the car. Uncle Haddock told us that our things are halfway there already. Seeing how we sent the things about two weeks ahead of us, our items should be here within the next week or two. 

I sighed and stared out the window as we headed out of the city into the countryside. Uncle Haddock and my mother talked about boring adult stuff and then talked about my accomplishments. I pulled out the fan that the older lady gave me and inside delicately placed was an address and underneath a note saying if I ever wanted some tea I was welcome. At first, I was skeptical except they had written it to Ms. Hawkins. I realized that the bags I was carrying said Thomas and Mary Hawkins and the other one said, Elizabeth Hawkins. I smiled to myself and glanced back at the countryside full of greens and different colored flowers. I would have to ask Nestor or Uncle Haddock if this place was anywhere near here or my college. But college won't start for another 3 months due to summer break. I was excited and had already written a couple of letters to my future roommate, Sally Jones. She was able to write two letters to me before I moved here. about three months ago I gave her the new address for the residence. Which made me wonder if she had written any to this address. I put my hand on my mom's arm as a way for me to signal to her that I wanted to sign something. She interrupted Haddock and turned towards me. I signed saying if she could ask Uncle Haddock for me whether or not Sally has written any letters to me. My mom nodded and proceeded to ask my Uncle Haddock as I eagerly awaited his answer. He scratched his beard and told us that Nestor would know better than he. Uncle Haddock asked Nestor if any letters were written to me. Nestor commented saying that there were a total of five letters and there seems to be one letter coming a week addressed to me. I was so excited and couldn't wait to open them. Nestor proceeded to tell us that the letters are on the nightstand in my room. I looked at mom with a questioning look. She explained that the house has over 15 different bedrooms and that each of us has a room of our own. Even though I was going away to college. Uncle Haddock even painted my room a soft lavender color, after all, purple is my favorite color. According to Uncle Haddock, almost everything in my room was either a shade of purple or whitewashed wood. I became even more excited and thought to myself that maybe this move wasn't so bad after all. By the time Uncle Haddock finished explaining what all of our rooms were like we arrived at the house. 

Nestor took all the bags out of the truck and with the help of Uncle Haddock got them all into the front room where a grand staircase led up to the wings of the house. We went to the left-wing, Uncle Haddock said he had some other people who stay with him like Professor Calculus whom we wouldn't meet until next month due to and I quote "A sciencey convention or something." Then He mentioned there was a boy about three years older than me named Tintin that also stayed here when he wasn't trying to solve a mystery. We came upon his bedroom first and told us if we needed anything at night just loudly knock on the door. He pointed at me and said he wouldn't wake up to soft taps against the door. I must have looked surprised. Then we came to my mom's room which was a little way down from Uncle Haddock's. It was pretty, it suited my mom. The walls were a soft off white color and the bed, drawers, and vanity were a dark mahogany wood. The bathroom was as big as the walk-in closet, complete with a bathtub and a shower. The walk-in closet was awesome as it had a place for shoes, dresses, hats, scarves, jewelry, and other clothing. It even had storage at the top for boxes and whatnot. Then Uncle Haddock took us down to the twins' bedrooms which were connected by a little door in their closets, which was cool. The color of their walls was a soft baby blue and a soft pastel green. They were pretty big for being kids' bedrooms. I signed that and my mom told Uncle Haddock, who simply replied they will grow into them. I just rolled my eyes. The twins' bedrooms had cribs that would become big kid beds when they were old enough so we placed Mary into her bed and Thomas into a chair, he was still listening to the CD player. Which reminds me, I should ask Sawyer if he can make another one and I will buy it from him. He probably will say something along the lines of, "Eliza, I am not going to let my friend buy something from me that I made for them." He would probably claim it as a birthday present for me. Then we came to my room, it was better than I imagined. It also had a walk-in closet and a bathroom, not as big as my mom's but still, it was awesome and the bathroom was stalked up with the softest towels I could ever imagine, all different shades of purple. Since my room is at the end of the hall I had a window seat, which I always wanted, and the other wall facing out towards the grounds held a balcony, something I also wanted. Already purple flowers and different wildflowers were growing in pots along the edge of the balcony. Mom must have told Uncle Haddock that I loved flowers. I teared up and ran over to Uncle Haddock who had to regain his footing and gave him the biggest hug I could muster. He chuckled and said that I was welcome. Then he and my mom left after Uncle Haddock told me if I needed anything to tug on a silver cord that hung in the corner of my room next to my canopy bed. I took my bag and started unpacking everything I had and I placed the picture that my mom packed on the nightstand behind a small stack of letters from Sally. I placed them on my vanity. I also had a desk and that's where I book my notebooks and pencils, pens, markers, and other writing tools. Next to the desk was a bookcase. I could only carry three books in my bag so I placed them there. I went to the bathroom and took all of my bathroom necessities and placed them where I thought was best. I decided since I am done packing I will take a bath and then change into clean clothes and read Sally's letters. Hopefully, by that time it will be dinner. 

About an hour later...

I change into a spring purple dress that my mom told me I should wear for family dinners. I sit at my vanity which now holds my makeup. I put on makeup that made it look natural, which I prefer, and my favorite purple eyeshadow that matches my dress but made my blue-green eyes pop. I also put on some light mascara and a light pink lip gloss. After I was satisfied with my makeup I put my chocolate hair into a messy bun of sorts, my curls framed the bun. Then I picked up my letters and went out on the balcony which also had a purple-stained wooden rocking chair. I read all five letters from Sally who couldn't wait for me to move in with my uncle because she lived next to him. Her family is neighbors of Uncle Haddock. So cool. She wanted me to call as soon as I was settled in so that she can come by and then take me to meet her family. I would ask mom later after dinner when I could do that. Sally also explained to me that she picked up sign language as well that way she didn't need my mom to translate for her all the time. She also talked about her family and what her troublesome five brothers and three younger sisters did throughout the week. By the time I finished the letters. I heard someone knocking on my door. I opened it to find my mother stand there in a simple spring gown as well. She told me it was time for dinner. I decided to ask her about Sally and my mom looked happy that Sally lived so close and didn't care when Sally came but that she would like to meet her and maybe have her family over for dinner sometime this summer.

I was so excited I skipped to the staircase and started going down them when I noticed a young man and Uncle Haddock at the bottom of the staircase having what looked like a pleasant conversation. I stopped completely, this young man had ginger hair and a floof on top of his forehead. It certainly looked like it wasn't going to be controlled anytime soon. That's when they looked up and saw me. I felt all the blood drain from my face and I quickly went back up the stairs to my mom who was right about to come around the corner. She looked worried and asked if I was sick and proceeded to feel my forehead. I gently pushed her hand away and signed to her what or rather who I saw. She gently explained that the young man I saw with Uncle Haddock was Tintin. I felt all of my blood rush to my face and I covered my face with my hands. My mom told me to calm down and come down in a few minutes afterward. She left Thomas with me and went down the stairs with Mary who was in a cute little dress that I made for her for Easter. It was light pink with darker pink lines that outlined what looked like flowers. I looked at Thomas, he was in a button-up pale green onesie that looked like a shirt with little trousers. He smiled at me and pulled my sash out of its bow. I put him down and re-tied the sash. I picked him up and went down the stairs once again where my mom was also talking to Tintin, I sighed quietly when a white dog suddenly came up to me and barked. He sniffed my feet and I heard Tintin say "Down Snowy." He looked towards me and told me sorry about his dog's behavior. I gently put down Thomas and signed that he was fine and my name is Elizabeth. I realized what I did a little too late and Tintin gave me a look of confusion. My mom translated what I said and explained to him that I was a mute. I gave him my best its ok smile.

Uncle Haddock announced dinner was ready when Tintin shook my hand. Then he picked up Thomas and had him giggling by the time we made it into the dining hall. Uncle Haddock sat at the end of the table with my mom towards his right and Tintin towards his left. Mary was sat down beside my mom in a high chair. Tintin sat Thomas in a high chair that sat next to an empty chair that was next to Tintin's chair. I swallowed and Tintin pulled the chair out for me and once I sat down pushed me in enough to where I was close enough to the table but comfortable enough to help Thomas eat. Thankfully he was not a picky eater. When we all sat down my uncle said grace and Nestor brought the first course of salad out. I had a small bowl of salad. ever since my dad died my meal portions shrunk to half their size at first I lost a lot of weight due to my extracurricular activities. The doctor told me to either drop some activities or eat more. I dropped some activities. My weight went up a little but stopped and my doctor said that this was a perfect weight for me. Thomas decided to eat the carrots with his hands which were fine by me as long as he got it in his mouth. Then I saw he was drooling a lot. Gotta love teething. I think it felt good because the carrots were cold but not too cold. Then Nestor came out with a clam chowder, one of my favorite soups. I also had only one cup of soup. Nestor had made it more like a sauce of sorts for the twins, which then took Thomas' appearance a turn for the worst.

He decided he wanted to eat the entire thing at one and dumped a good half of the sauce on him before I stopped him. Everyone was silent as I took the bowl out of his hands and placed it down out of reach and fed him by hand. What I didn't realize was that Thomas had it all over his hands and he grabbed some off of his bib and tried to feed me it. That did not go well cause I got a face full of sauce and it fell onto my dress. my mom looked horrified, Uncle Haddock looked like he didn't know if he wanted to burst out laughing or look plain shocked, Thomas, however, looked pleased that he fed his older sister, and as for Tintin he looked worried as he handed me a napkin. I took my cup filled with water and cleaned my face and dress which thankfully didn't stain. Nestor took the dirtied napkin and gave me and Tintin each a new one. I cleaned up Thomas fairly well. And dinner went on as Nestor came out with a course of ham, then Uncle Haddock started laughing, my mom looked even more horrified than before and Tintin looked like he didn't know what to do, and I started smiling widely. I do have to say it was funny, I even started to chuckle which made Tintin start chuckling as well and my mom ended up smiling as well. We ate the course and my mom and Uncle Haddock started talking about what other things happened at this dinner table when they were younger before their grandfather lost the estate. It was nice, soon Nestor cleared the plates and filled everyone's glass with whatever they were drinking and brought out dessert.

My favorite dessert pumpkin cheesecake. I love all things pumpkin and I explained to my mom that my theory was that I like pumpkin so much because I was born in October, the month for growing pumpkins. Nestor gave me a big slice of it. My mom flat out denied it saying how I went through a phase of me making desserts were all something dealing with a pumpkin that my mom no longer could stand anything pumpkin. Which was true, everything I made had pumpkin in it for an entire two months before she told me she would ground me if I made anything more with pumpkin in it. My mom told everyone that story and also added that my dad was also a big fan of pumpkin and loved those two months of me cooking and baking. I smiled at the memory, I also think my pumpkin fetish was fed by my father. hehe FED. Tintin and Uncle Haddock laughed when my mom told them she threatened to ground me from my books, my sewing machine, and me from being in the kitchen. Uncle Haddock asked my mom what my punishments were if I ever got them. She proceeded to tell them how I once got in trouble for dissecting a dead bird on my desk, also true I found the bird on my window sill, and earlier that day I found out one of my mom's friends dissected animals to figure out how they died. I thought I could do that which I did. I took said bird to my mom's friend and told her I thought it died from a concussion. Which she did her dissecting and found I was correct. She asked how I came to that conclusion and I point out that the bird's skull was cracked due to hitting it on my window. She said that was correct and told my mom that I was an astute observer. My mom rolled her eyes and told me the only books that I was allowed to touch were the ones at school. I always got my homework done at school. Then she told them another time about how I decided to 'practice makeup' on the twins, she said she was impressed how I did their makeup perfectly but also upset that I had used half of her makeup in the process. I was even able to put mascara on the kids as well. She decided that time she made me do all the chores around the house except for cooking or baking, which I was banned from, to 'pay off' the makeup. Also, I wasn't allowed to touch any of my sewing supplies, in fact, she had my dad hide it all from me for the entire three months. I had asked her about it during the fourth month because she didn't tell me how long I was grounded from them. She told me that it was supposed to only be for a month, she and dad looked for my stuff everywhere because they forgot where they put it. It took another month for them to find it in the garage's loft. My Uncle Haddock laughed so hard I thought he was going to have a heart attack at one point because he was laughing so hard. My uncle thought it was funny that I got in trouble for things that a normal kid wouldn't get in trouble for. Tintin was chuckling and smiling the entire time during the stories, meanwhile, I finished off my second piece of pumpkin cheesecake. Nestor cleared the table and we went into the library. I took the twins, got them ready for bed, and put Thomas down to sleep. I had to rock Mary to sleep while humming When You Wish Upon a Star. I finally got her to sleep after humming the song all the way through three times and laid her in her crib when I decided I was too tired to stay up any longer and went to my bedroom. When I went in I saw a lavender nightgown with dark purple accents around the waist with a little sash, the neckline, the bottom of the gown, and the edges of the sleeves. There was a sweater that matched the dark purple on the nightgown as well as a pair of slippers. There was a note with the gown. It said,  


_"Dear Elizabeth, I found out from your mother that you spent your fourteenth birthday packing up your house. I thought you could use this and it is meant as a birthday present from both Nestor and I. Hope it fits you, if it doesn't we can get you the same thing in your size. Love, your Uncle Haddock"_

I smiled and I tried everything on. It fit me to a t. When I was about to get into bed I heard a soft knock at my door, I went and opened the door to find a bouquet of purple lilies in a violet vase with a lavender ribbon around the neck of the vase tied in a bow. Underneath the vase was a small card, I looked out into the hallway to see who had given me the vase of flowers, no one was there. I picked up the vase and sat it next to the picture on my nightstand. I opened the card it read,  


_"Miss Elizabeth Hawkins,  
It was very nice to meet you finally, Haddock has told me a lot about you. I hope you find the flowers to your liking, Haddock told me your favorite color was purple and you like flowers. I hope you have a goodnight and sweet dreams.  
Sincerely, Tintin _  


Tintin seemed like a nice gentleman, I smiled, no one has ever given me flowers for my birthday even though they have never met me before, especially purple ones, I hoped he didn't feel obligated to give me flowers. I was going to find out tomorrow, that night I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I believe this is set during the 1935-1940's. CD players didn't come out until 1980. So the CD player that Elizabeth has was made by an inventor friend who was trying to figure out how to make records portable. Since no one seemed to like his invention but Elizabeth did. He gave the CD player to Elizabeth as a going-away present. He transferred a couple of records into CDs that can be played in the CD player including a couple of Disney soundtracks for the twins, mainly Thomas, to listen to. Tell me what you think, I would like to know if you liked or not.


	3. Sally and Sally's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth gets to finally meet Sally, her soon to be roommate. Sally takes Elizabeth to meet her family. Elizabeth ends up having to deal with one-sided flirtation.

It has been a week since we first moved in with Uncle Haddock, I finally felt settled in enough to give Sally a call. I headed to the kitchen, where Nestor said I would find the telephone. About a day ago Nestor showed me how to use the telephone without having to talk to an operator. On my way to the kitchen, Snowy and Uncle Haddock's dog went running by and then came around again so I can give them a scratch behind their ears and I was being careful about getting dog hair on my clothes. Tintin and Uncle Haddock came out of the study and I decided to avoid them. Last night was rough, I woke up from a nightmare and came down to the kitchen to make myself warm milk hoping that would help me calm down, but it didn't. I ended up staying up from 9:00 pm to 3:00 am before going back to bed. I fell asleep but the nightmare came back to haunt me once again and I awoke again and saw that it was 5:00 am. Nestor gets up at 4:30 am every day to the point you can set the clock to him. I decided it was useless to go back to sleep and decided to get ready for the day. I helped Nestor make breakfast and breakfast trays for both mom and Uncle Haddock. The twins don't wake up until 7:00. Tintin wakes up between 6:00 am and 8:00 am being the latest. Professor Calculus, whom I had the pleasure of meeting about three days ago. Anyways I knew I had dark circles under my eyes and I looked quite pale. I put a little more makeup on to cover the dark circles and added blush to give me more of my rosy color. Still, my mom said she didn't notice anything other than more makeup than normal. That is only because she was my mom she also commented when I had delivered her breakfast. She assured me that no one would notice. I was still paranoid, so I hid in the kitchen and called Sally. While it was ringing, I heard someone open the door to the kitchen I turn around to see who it is and its Professor Calculus who signs me a good morning and hope he is not disturbing me. He thinks I am mostly deaf and therefore communicates with me by signing which is fine by me. I sign back saying good morning as well and that he isn't disturbing me. Finally, someone comes on at the other end, "This is the Jones' residence how may I help you?" I gasped this was a bad idea. Just then Nestor came in and I signed to him about helping me. He came over and spoke, "This is Nestor speaking for Miss Elizabeth Hawkins who would like to contact Miss Sally Jones." "Ah, Miss Sally said you would be contacting her. Let me put you on hold and I will get her for you." "Thank you." There was silence and we waited and waited. Then Tintin asked, "So what are you doing?" I jumped and ended up slapping him. I looked horrified, Tintin was shocked and now had a red handprint on his cheek and Nestor was surprised. Too bad Sally got back on the phone before anyone could do anything. I quickly signed to Nestor to tell Sally that I am here and ready to see her. I grabbed Tintin's hand and brought him to the table and sat him down, I went to the freezer and got an ice cube the size of my head, Tintin got up to help me but I shoved him back into the chair and put the ice in the sink. I took an ice pick and stabbed the ice cube several times getting chunks of ice. I put the damaged ice cube back into the freezer and got a cloth to put the ice chunks in. I gave it to Tintin to put it on his cheek, which he did, I signed that I was sorry for slapping him and then went back to Nestor and the phone. He hung up after a minute and told me that Sally would be here in about ten minutes, I signed thank you and left to go find my mom, she wanted to meet Sally anyways. I found her in the library reading to the twins who were going to go down for a nap any minute now, she looked up at me and I signed that Sally would be here within ten minutes. She nodded and pointed her head towards Thomas who was asleep already, I came over and picked him up to take him to bed. I quietly left the library with Thomas humming away in his sleep, I smiled, that kid is like a harmonica when his mouth isn't closed. I was ready about to climb the stairs when Tintin called out to me, I panicked, and shifted Thomas to see if he was still asleep. He hummed and I sighed and turned to Tintin who was running up. He saw that I had Thomas in my arms sleeping, he whispered sorry and then climbed the stairs with me, quiet. I looked at him, confused, what did he want? Tintin finally spoke up but softly as to not disturb Thomas, "Sorry Miss Elizabeth for scaring you earlier," he stopped speaking, did he want me to say something, cause I couldn't, I couldn't even sign. He continued right when we reached Thomas' door which Tintin opened it for me, "I didn't mean to scare you but if it makes you feel better than slap you gave me was a good one, I didn't expect so much power behind it, not that I think your not strong or anything, but I came into the kitchen looking for you because I was wondering, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. He was rambling and still rambling when we went back out into the hallway and I closed the door. I turned towards him, he stopped completely, I think I had a disapproving look or something, I started to sign asking what did he want to talk to me about it when my mom came around the corner. She saw me and whispered "Elizabeth, there you are, Sally is waiting in the foyer for you, she is a nice girl." I kissed my mom goodbye and nodded at Tintin. 

I walked towards the stairs as quickly as a 'lady' could, and near the foot of the stairs was a girl about a head taller than me, of course, Sally would be taller, she is about three years my senior. She had red-blonde hair, a forest green dress that went down to the top of her ankles, chocolate brown sandals, a light cardigan the same color as her sandals, and a headband the same color of the cardigan and sandals. She was talking to my uncle, they looked up as they saw me come down the stairs. She smiled at me and held out her hand and introduced herself and guessed that I was Elizabeth, I nodded, she said she would bring me back by dinner time. Uncle Haddock asked if we wanted lunch, Sally replied that her parents wanted to have lunch with me. Uncle Haddock showed us out and gave me my handbag. Sally brought me to her car, she explained that she got her driver's license when she turned 18. Her parents bought her the car when she got accepted into the University that we would be attending this fall. She continued to talk about the different places we can go to after lunch if I wanted to go sightseeing, which I agreed to immediately since I haven't seen anything in the week that I have been here. It felt like we were only driving for three minutes when we pulled up to a grand house like Uncle Haddock's except it had more flowers in the front making it look homier. Sally parked underneath a tent of sorts. She and I got out, she led me to the back where there was a huge gazebo with a big table underneath. Two people sat at the table with two other places set, they must be Sally's parents, they turned and saw us and smiled at us. The woman got up, met us on the way over, and introduced herself as Marie Jones, Sally's mother. I signed that my name was Elizabeth Hawkins. She smiled "Elizabeth welcome to our home, I am so glad that we can meet you before the fall term starts. I am also happy to find out you live with Captian Haddock, he needs a woman or two around. If you feel more comfortable using sign language to communicate please do, our family picked up sign language when we lived in America for a few years." 'wait,' I signed 'You use to live in America?' "Oh yes, my husband's family company has its headquarters there. We went there to help the family move on after his grandfather passed away leaving the company to the entire family." 'Nice, I do have a question.' "What question would that be?" 'Are my clothes too simple?' I signed very fast, they all paused for a minute then started to laugh. I felt like crying, Mrs. Jones must have seen my face, "Elizabeth your clothes are not too simple, this is just a lunch, and just between all four of us I would prefer a pair of jeans and a light sweater." "Don't worry Lizzy, I think your clothes are perfect," Sally commented, she decided on the ride here that her roommate needed a nickname. Elizabeth was too long of a name for a new friend. "I have a question for you Miss Hawkins, is your favorite color purple?" Mr. Jones asked with a grin, I looked at my clothes, my new style so to speak was a summer dress either violet or lavender in color, today happened to be lavender with my cardigan and ballet shoes and trimming on the dress being violet. I nodded, 'It is my favorite color.' They all smiled as their butler brought out the first course, a nice light summery salad. We had a pleasant conversation about what I wanted to study and my interests. I knew they were holding back about asking why I was a mute, Sally must have told them it was a sore subject for me. Then there was laughter and shouting come from some of the woods behind us. 'What's going on?' "That Lizzy would be my annoying siblings," Right after she said that a group of children came out, they looked like Sally in most ways but had distinct features that belonged to one of their parents. That is when they came up laughing with an expression of joy on their faces. Their parents calmed them down and had them introduce themselves to me.  
There are 7 children in the Jones family.  
Sally, the eldest, 19 years old.  
Johnathan, born 5 minutes before his twin sister, 17 years old.  
Margret, Johnathan's twin sister, 17 years old.  
Arther, middle child, 13 years old.  
Alice, self-proclaimed artist of the family, 10 years old.  
Oliver, self-proclaimed musician of the family, 8 years old.  
Merida, born 5 hours before her twin sister, 6 years old.  
Willow, Merida's twin sister, 6 years old.  
They were all nice except, Arther decided to start flirting with me after finding out I was 14 years old. Which was uncomfortable because he thought I was helpless by being mute. Then he commented on girls being less smart or something along those lines before his parents could do anything Johnathan smacked him upside the head so hard I am surprised that Arther didn't have a goose egg where his brother hit him. His father then came around the table and walked him into the house probably for a punishment. Mrs. Jones, Sally, and Johnathan kept saying sorry for his behavior. Johnathan thought it was because of his friends. I had them change the subject by asking Alice what her favorite art did she like to do. Alice said she liked painting five different ways to paint a picture. 'What kind of instruments do you like to play Oliver?' "I like the violin, cello, piano, guitar, trumpet, organ, trombone, piccolo, and flute." That is impressive. Throughout the conversations, we were served two more courses of a roast beef sandwich and a peach sorbet. 

After finishing the courses, Sally took me to the nearby town which reminded me of the address from the German couple. I asked Sally about the address and she said that was in the same city as the university. Good to know. I would write a letter to them tonight after dinner. We came upon a marketplace filled with all kinds of knick-knacks. We went through and stopped by a couple of different places. One table was selling homemade soaps, I picked up a lavender one for me and a sweet pea one for my mom. Sally picked up a couple for her mom, Margret, Alice, Merida, Willow, and herself. When we were leaving I accidentally ran into someone and dropped the soap for my mom, we both bent down to get it and our hands touched we both backed off and looked up, it was Tintin, both of us looked shocked that the other was in the marketplace much less right here. Tintin quickly grabbed the soap for me and gave it to me. I smiled, that is when Sally came back for me, and I introduced them. Sally asked if Tintin would like to walk around with us if he didn't have anything to do. He accepted and offered his arm to Sally, I hung back, we walked around for about two hours. It wasn't boring but I did give Tintin and Sally room, they looked well together both being redheads. I sighed to myself, two people I consider my friends and I set them up together, in a way. Oh well. I looked at the time again on a nearby clock and saw it was an hour before dinner. Tintin saw something across from Sally picking out little stuffed animals for the younger twins. I came up to her and pointed towards the clock, she gasped and said we should go back, that's when Tintin came back and Sally said we had to go. Tintin looked at the clock and then looked at Sally and me. "I can always take Elizabeth back with me and that can leave you more time to spend here if that's ok." Sally looked at me and I smiled. She said that would be great and they continued to look around for 20 minutes. I picked up a stuffed cat for Thomas and a stuffed bird for Mary for their third birthday coming up in two weeks. I saw a floppy hat, my favorite kind of hats that was straw and had a lavender ribbon that you could tie on the hat or tie it underneath your chin. My mom gave me 20 pounds. The stuffed animals and soap only cost me one pound entirely and the hat was 2 pounds so I bought it and put it on. The saleswoman said it looked lovely on me and seemed to finish my outfit, I looked at myself in a full-length mirror that was from someone selling mirrors. I did look nice. Sally and Tintin came back towards me calling out for me and they passed by me. I caught up with them and laid a hand on Sally's arm. She turned and looked shocked then giggled. "I wish you told me you were getting a hat." Tintin looked at me and smiled "We have to go now otherwise we are going to be late for dinner." I nodded and we walked back to where Sally parked and said our goodbyes. Sally said to come over for tea in the afternoon before lunch. I agreed and followed Tintin to his car, he opened the passenger side for me and helped me in. When he got in, we drove off and the wind was blowing Tintin's floof but it always popped back up. My hat's brim waved in the wind also but kept my hair from moving. Hopefully, I would have enough time to touch up my makeup and hair before dinner was ready. We got to the house and Tintin had said nothing to me. I thought he wanted to ask me something but I didn't sign anything because Tintin didn't know ASL. It was awkward when we got to the house, as soon as Tintin parked the car I got out and went inside. 

My mother and the twins were coming downstairs dressed for dinner. "Elizabeth you're late, hurry to go wash up and be back down here in less than five minutes." I nodded and quickly made my way up the stairs and placed the things I bought in my closet along with my new hat. I touched up my makeup and hair and changed my cardigan for a 'fancier' cardigan. I kept my ballet flats on and rushed down the stairs. My mom was waiting for me at the bottom, She scolded how I should have changed my dress and my shoes, she also said she couldn't let me hang out with Sally anymore if she kept me coming back this long. I knew it I stayed out too late. "Madame Hawkins, I am afraid Elizabeth is late because of me," Tintin spoke up behind me as he put a hand comfortingly on my shoulder. "I met both her and Miss Jones in the marketplace and we stayed there longer than we realized, Miss Jones and I that is. If its anyone's fault its mine." My mom frowned and told me if I am late to dinner again, not caring whose fault it is, I would be forbidden to go to the university in the fall. She went into the dining room and Tintin started to follow her but saw that I wasn't coming and came back. My eyes filled with tears but a gave a shaky breath and passed Tintin into the dining room and sat down with communicating anything. I felt like I was on thin ice so I won't speak, well sign, unless spoken to. My mom got like this whenever I wasn't fifteen minutes early to an event, it didn't matter if I was 14 minutes early or five minutes early, my mom would still be upset. She was more relaxed when my dad was alive. I wish he was here maybe she wouldn't be so cross with me. I barely ate anything. Tintin kept sneaking glances at me. We were all quiet that night, I took a bath and got into my nightgown I heard knocking on my door. It was Tintin, holding roses that were purple. I was confused, roses as far as I knew weren't purple. "These were made by Professor Calculus, he wanted roses to grow in your favorite color and he wanted you to have them. He named them _Elisabeth Asellus_ , Elizabeth Haddock, not that your a Haddock or anything like that but," I put a finger to his lips and smiled, I signed, 'Tintin, first you talk too much, the second thank you, third,' "Woah wait a minute I understood me...taking to much and thank you?" I nodded and continued 'Third goodnight.' I kissed him on the cheek. "goodnight was it, still learning ASL," I nodded again. He smiled and then bent down and kissed me on my cheek. I blushed, "Goodnight Elizabeth, I had a good time today despite you trying to pair me off with your friend Miss Jones." He started to walk away but then he turned around abruptly, "Elizabeth can I call you Beth instead? I agree with Miss Jones friends should have nicknames for each other." I smiled and nodded. 'Goodnight Tintin' "Goodnight, Beth." He smiled and walked away. I closed my door behind me and looked at the roses. They were beautiful shades of purple, I arranged them in the vase that Tintin gave me my first night here. I realized I was going to write to the German couple. I wrote a lengthy letter and prepared it for the postman. I looked out my windows and saw a crescent moon, I smiled again to myself and went to bed forgetting my mom was cross with me that day.


	4. Three is Great Company?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Elizabeth starts to find her place in the country, she tries to be a normal 14-year-old. Yet once again life throws something peculiar her way, she starts to argue with her doubtful self. She believes it is only a matter of time before her loved ones find out her secret.

I woke up with a start once again. I looked at the clock with help from the moonlight, 9:00. But I went to bed at 8:00. I was only asleep for an hour, I ran a hand through my hair. It was going to be another long night once again. So far in the week and a half, we have been here, I have only slept about 24 hours altogether. The first night I for once slept through the entire night after my father’s death. My sleep has been restless. Every now and then I sleep through an entire night out of pure exhaustion. I am tired but I hide it from everyone. Makeup can do wonders for making things ‘disappear’. I look at the clock once again reading 10 past 9:00. I crept quietly out of my room to the kitchen. I find the milk and heat some up. While the milk is warming, I sit at the table and there is a noise. I look up into my own face, not a reflection, but another person looking like me, smiling menacingly. I look around to see if anyone else is there. Is this a joke? Yet no one is there, I look back and the person is still there. I must be hallucinating.  
“Hello,” the person speaks, “I know what you are thinking Eliza,”  
“Who are you?” it’s my voice that speaks out softly.  
“Why Eliza you don’t recognize yourself, for shame. You think you know yourself and yet here you are. You are weak,” the person replies.  
“I am not weak.” that word stung.  
“Oh but you are Eliza, you're weak, you don’t speak to anyone, you can’t sleep through a night without being awoken. It has been almost four years since your father left you. You also foolishly believe that the people in this house care for you, yet you hideaway in this kitchen. Why is that Eliza?”  
“People don’t have to constantly be with me or solve my problems.” This person who claims to be me, all I see is a look-alike. This person has no power over me.  
“Eliza when will you learn that I am a part of you, someone who is dying to come out.”  
I suddenly smell something burning, the milk. After I rescue the milk from being charred, I turn back to the table. My look-alike is gone. I am going crazy, I am seeing myself in people I don’t want to be. I need to keep that person away from my family. I drink the milk and thought I was getting sleepy. I went to bed again and ended up staring at my ceiling, for about what felt like forever, I look over to see it’s 20 past 10:00. I have been awake for an hour and 10 minutes. I heard somewhere that the smell of lavender can help with sleep problems. Lavender is a purple flower. I go to my balcony to see if it is one of the types of flowers that Nestor put there. I went out and looked at all the different kinds of flowers, hoping to find lavender. It was a bright night, the moon was full and the stars were out. I searched and came up empty. Great, I was out of ideas to go back to sleep. Another long night is ahead of me.  
“You know, you can always wake Nestor up?”  
I turned around another look-alike, except she had a kinder look in her eyes.  
“Joy, wake somebody up, the people in this house love you, they would want to help you. Nestor may always seem straight-faced but he does care for all of you.”  
“Who are you?”  
“I am you.”  
“How-but-what about the other person?” Yeah, I am definitely going crazy. Two other people who claim to be me.  
“The other person is your self-doubt and your defense system against feelings or people. She is a part of you, the voice that says that everyone who you come in contact with will abandon you just like dad.”  
“Then what does that make you?”  
“I am you, the person who wants other people to know what you think or feel. I am a part of the hope that you hold on too.”  
“This is it I am going nuts. Then who am I without you guys?”  
“You are still you yet stronger than both of us.”  
“Why do I feel like I am a weakling?”  
“Everyone feels like a weakling at some point.” the person started fading.  
“Wait will I ever see you guys again?”  
“Yes after all your pushing yourself to have multiple personalities.”  
Multiple personalities. Isn’t that a psychological disease that some people have. 

I must have fainted cause the next thing I remember is waking up on the balcony. It was freezing. I went inside and looked at the clock. It was 1:00 in the morning. I decided to go downstairs and make myself breakfast. Maybe eating something would help. I should take a bath as well. Washing the night’s grime away might help too. 

When I walked out of my room and headed down the hallway, I saw my Uncle Haddock walking around mumbling to himself about the sea and boats, he was sleepwalking. I made it to the top of the steps,  
“Eliza, sneaking around again. Not telling anyone of your woes eh.”  
“Leave me alone whatever you like to call yourself.”  
“My name is Elizabeth Ann Hawkins, the daughter that your father truly deserved.”  
“He doesn’t deserve you, he deserved a daughter full of hope, love, and courage.”  
“Yet you are none of those things,”  
“Shut up.”  
“Oh, hit a nerve did I?”  
“Leave me alone.”  
“Oh Elizabeth, I can’t leave you alone because I am you. There is nothing that you can do to change that.” She whispered leaving me alone with my thoughts.  
Elizabeth Ann Hawkins is the name my father wanted to give me but Joy is the name that my mom wanted my middle name to be, so they named me Elizabeth Joy Hawkins. 

I walked down the stairs and looked back up the stairs thinking I heard someone following me and I turned back and ran into someone who caught me by my arms. It was Tintin. He looked down at me surprised. I just stared,  
“Oh Eliza, Tintin knows you’re awake, he knows about me, he knows your nuts.”  
I said nothing but looked at Ann, who was behind Tintin. Tintin looked behind him and looked back at me.  
“Beth are you ok?”  
I nodded vigorously. I licked my lips which were dry.  
“Would you like some tea?”  
I tilted my head to the side.  
“Chamomile is good for relaxation.”  
I nodded my head again. 

Tintin led me to the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards finding some tea and two cups. He sat down next to me as the tea was brewing asking if I took sugar or cream or both in my tea, I prefer cream in my tea. As he was making it, Ann and the other girl came in, more like appeared,  
“Eliza alone, look at Tintin, he doesn’t care about you. He only does this to cover his head from your uncle.”  
“Joy, tell Tintin, he cares for you. Look he wouldn’t make tea the way you like it if he didn’t care.”  
I looked at Tintin, they kept talking.  
“SHUT UP!” I felt myself fall off the chair. I crouched down holding my head, crying, I just wanted it to stop.  
Tintin ran over, “Beth, hey Beth are you ok?”  
I shook my head and cried harder.  
Tintin took me into his arms and started rocking me back and forth and humming, I shook because of my crying. We stayed like that for hours. By the time I calmed down the sun was rising bringing an orange glow into the kitchen. I sat in Tintin’s lap watching the sunrise when I nodded off. 

I woke up, looking at the clock I saw that it was 8:00 in the morning. I must have slept for two hours yet I was in my room. I remembered that today I was going to have tea with Sally. I got up slowly and took a bath. I put on my baby blue dress with royal azure blue accents. Both my shoes and cardigan were also the same royal azure. I did my makeup covering my dark circles and the fact that I had cried earlier that morning. I felt refreshed.  
“Oh, Eliza when will you realize that the only way to keep people from finding out is hiding your true self,”  
“You!” She was in my mirror.  
“Eliza I have said this once and I will say it again. I am you. I am never going to leave you.”  
_Knock, knock_  
“Hey Beth, remember you have tea this afternoon with Sally.”  
I opened my door to see that Tintin had a breakfast tray. He held it out towards me. I smiled softly and took the tray and set it down at my desk.  
“Sooo, do you want to talk about what happened last night?”  
I looked back up at him, his head was to the side and his eyes seemed soft and concerned. I shook my head, the last thing I want to do is to talk about what happened earlier. I can not let anyone find out what happened with me, nor the fact I have two mes that I talk to. I ate a couple of bites then looked at the clock to find if we didn’t leave soon we would be late to tea. Tintin looked around my room and the balcony while I shoved everything in my mouth. A very unladylike gesture, I am sure my mother would have said if she was in the room at that moment. As soon as I finished, I wiped my mouth, checked my face in the mirror, put my breakfast tray in the hallway, and nearly dragged Tintin out of the room and down the stairs. However, I did not expect my mother to be in the library and see me off. By the time we made it to the bottom of the stairs, my mother stood in front of the door looking very displeased.


	5. All's Fair in Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth is defended by Tintin from her mother's harsh words. Something unexpected happens and Tintin finds out the truth of Elizabeth's situation.

My mother was standing in front of the door, I was startled and Tintin remained calm. I held his hand tighter, maybe a little too tight, Tintin gently squeezed my hand, and I loosened my grip on his hand. My mother glared at our joined hands. I shrank backward and Tintin stepped forward. I sorta stayed behind him as we approached my mom. She nodded at Tintin, 

“Good morning Tintin,” 

“Good morning ma’am, it is a lovely morning, don’t you think so?

My mother grunted, “Elizabeth, what do you have to say for yourself?” 

_“What do you mean?_ Oh no, what did I just do I looked down at the floor with tears prickling and threatening to fall. 

“What do I mean?” my mother practically yelled at me, I shivered, “Elizabeth you slept in for three hours and decided to leave me to feed the twins alone!” My tears started to fall and fast. “Elizabeth, your father is dead and you expect me to do everything including your own chores.” More tears fell and Tintin squeezed my hand tightly, it kinda hurt. 

“Mrs. Hawkins, this was just a one-time occurrence I am sure. Everyone deserves to sleep in every now and then, one morning wouldn’t hurt anything.” Tintin practically growled at my mother. I kept my head down and squeezed Tintin’s hand gently. 

My mother inhaled sharply, “Tintin, please don’t get involved, my daughter is not worth it.” I cried silently even more. 

“Actually she is worth it,” Tintin said, “So excuse us we are kind of running late for a meeting.” Tintin basically dragged me past my mother and to his car. He kept muttering to himself. 

When we got to the car, I squeezed his hand, he glanced down at me then at our joined hands. He blushed, which was kinda funny and cute, and let my hand go. Like the gentleman he was, he opened the passenger door and held his hand out. I let him help me get in the car. While he was also getting in, I checked my face in the rearview mirror. I had a few tear streaks and my nose was a little red but not bad for just crying about three minutes ago. I fixed the mirror to its previous position as Tintin started the car and drove off down the road towards Sally’s. We were about 3 minutes away when Tintin pulled to the side of the road, I was shocked. He got out and started pacing in front of the car. I got out as well and I heard him mumbling to himself once more. I sighed as I came to where he stopped and placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned to me, he looked absolutely angry. He was almost red. I felt guilty, it’s my fault that my mother was mad at me, so why did he defend me. He suddenly started to shout not at me but to the void.

“Why would she say that or treat you that way?!! She is your mother, you’re only 14 years old! You deserve to have a childhood before you go to college!” Tintin started pacing around, 

I knew what I had to do, “Tintin,” he stopped pacing, turned to look at me somewhat shocked. I don’t blame him, I mean I haven’t said anything out loud for over two years. I cleared my throat, “Tintin, stop, yes she is my mother and I know she cares for me but,” I faltered. 

“But?” Tintin whispered as he came to where I stood and held my hand as a comforting gesture for me to continue. 

I looked up from our hands to his face, “But there is something you should know… I miss my father more than anything in the world. I need to tell you that I have my demons and my mother has hers. Yes, we both lost the same person but… How do you think my father died?” I looked down at our hands with tears brimming.

“Heart attack, I believe is what your uncle mentioned to me about a week before you arrived.”

I sighed, “No, that's what the police 'found', he committed suicide." I let go of his hand and walked away a couple of feet. I closed my eyes as the summer breeze played with my dress and my hair. I swore that I wouldn’t tell anyone about what happened that night. I took a deep breath, I remember that night it was October 20th, five days before I turned 12. It was warm with a cool breeze blowing. I had been playing with the neighborhood kids for most of the day, “I saw him, he had depression medication for anxiety, he had a new bottle...he..." I choked. "He saw me watching him, I came to tell him that I moved up a grade and was going to graduate this next year. He told me that he loved more than anything in the world, yet he...he left me...he left me alone, to face whatever came next alone. I just don't...understand...Why would he...I know it sounds crazy and that...I probably shouldn't be trusted...I was about to turn 12. I..." Tintin turned me around and hugged me. I cried softly, "Tintin, I can't tell my mom," 

He pushed me back enough to look at my face, "Why not?" 

I took a deep shaky breath, "My father asked me to do something once he realized that I would find a way to watch him do the deed. I knew he loved me and didn't want me to see it so he took the pill bottle and his old pill bottle and took the rest of the pills from that bottle, about six in total, he told me to hide that bottle where no one would find it then with the new bottle he took a 'regular' dose of two pills. He had me put the new bottle away in the medicine cabinet. I came back to him lying on his bed and telling me to tell mom that he was gonna take a nap and have her wake him up for dinner. At that time I didn't know that overdosing on drugs could kill you. I left the room and hid the pill bottle in the wall in my closet, no one knew it existed. I told my mom what my dad said to me. The next thing I remember was mom going to wake him up and I started the twins with their dinner. I heard my mom scream, she found my dad, dead, in their bed. The police came and went, they took his body away, the next day I went to school. I wanted out of the house, that day in Chemistry we talked about different pills and how depressants needed to be controlled too many would kill a person. That's when I realized my dad didn't die from a heart attack, he purposely killed himself. I went mute and told no one what happened that day. Once everyone realized I wasn't going to talk anytime soon, they quit trying to make me talk about anything really. My mom and I learned sign language that way I could still communicate with her but since that day my mother believes I killed dad, she doesn’t believe he had a heart attack as the police said. She told me about a year ago my dad didn’t have heart problems and she knew about the ‘missing’ pill bottle. She never found it but she knew that he had an older one and a newer one. That’s why she makes me help raise the kids." I sighed. 

Tintin still held me in a hug, his scent reminded me of a spring day after a night of rain in a forest. He hummed. He brought his arms down to my hands and rubbed circles on top of them. He sighed, “Beth, I am so sorry that you had to deal with that. Did you ever tell your mother about this? Besides I stand by what I said you should be living the rest of your childhood with friends, late nights and late mornings, going to different places. Your mom should never think that you killed your father unless all evidence points to you which it doesn’t.”

I let his hand go and got into the car and sighed. Tintin got into the driver’s seat. “Tintin I don’t tell my mother because the way she thinks is that I was an adult by 10 and I basically killed my dad because I didn’t do anything about it, I just let it happen. By the way, do not tell anyone else I talked to you at all. I don’t want anyone to force me to talk.”

“Ok, well let’s get going, we are going to be late by like five minutes.” Tintin smiled trying to lighten the mood. I smile back. 

Forward to tea

“I am so glad both of you could make it.” Sally exclaims giving Tintin a handshake and me a bone-crushing hug.

“Sorry, we are a bit late. We ran into Lizzy’s mom.” Tintin explains. 

I facepalm on the inside. 

“Oh no, what did she say this time. Cause we will definitely get you home on time.”

Wait, What! I never told Sally about that. I looked at Tintin then Sally and then back at Tintin. Tintin grimaced. 

“I told her what your mom told you when we came home from the market that day. I figured Miss Sally should know.”

“Which is good. It is exactly what I should have been informed of.” Sally put a hand on my shoulder. “Elizabeth, friends are supposed to be there for you, even if you have difficulties with your mom or anyone else for that matter. I know you’ve mentioned not having friends close to you in age but no matter what I am here for you.”

“So am I,” Tintin interjected.

“Now that we have that settled, let’s have some tea. Since I didn’t know what kind you would like I had our cook make a couple of different ones.” Sally spoke as she led us to a tea table.

Tintin helped both us into our seats before sitting down himself.

“I had some coffee made for you Tintin if you like.”

“Oh, Thank you, I would like to have a cup.” 

As Sally poured Tintin a cup she named all the tea she had prepared. “Chamomile, black, green, Hibiscus, mint, and matcha tea.”

Wow, that was a lot, I looked at the things to add in the tea, I saw some peach slices and lemonade if I didn’t like tea, perfect. I put two slices of peach at the bottom of my cup, poured green tea over it, topped with a splash of lemonade. I looked up from my masterpiece to find Tintin a little surprised while sipping his coffee and Sally looked a bit confused. I looked down at my tea and took a sip, perfect. Not too sweet, not too bitter.

“I meant for the peach slices to be eaten but I guess putting them in tea works too.” Sally said with a hint of shock. 

Tintin starts laughing, which makes me smile. Sally starts laughing as well. We talk for about an hour before Tintin says we should head home for lunch. We both hug Sally goodbye and head off. 

Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. I was getting nervous, my mother is going to kill me, I think. Even though it was Tintin speaking on my behalf. She doesn’t care who said those things all I know is that I am going to be punished. I felt a hand squeeze mine. I look over at Tintin, He glances over at me.

“You ok?” Tintin asked.

“Me? Oh, I am fine, I am great actually, it's not like my mom is going to kill me or anything when I get home.” I laugh nervously. “Right?!” I sighed, “Who am I kidding, my mom, is going to ground me until the age of 30. No scratch that 50. I am never going to be able to go to college, no dating, I mind as well as stick myself in a hole for the rest of my life,” I heard someone chuckling. I look towards Tintin.

He looked at me, “Are you sure about that? I don’t think you will be punished that badly.” 

I slid down and shook my head. “Ever since my dad died she doesn’t want anything to do with me. Don’t try to make me and my mom part of a family. Believe me, I tried.”

“Sometimes it takes another person.”

“My father would be that person to help us.” We pulled up to the house. Great but as someone said, ‘All’s fair in love and war’ but it is time for me to face the music, or rather my mother.


	6. Facing the Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Tintin come back from tea. Her mother and Tintin argue and Elizabeth is frightened.

Tintin and I arrived home about 20 minutes before lunchtime. My hands were shaking by the time we got out of the car. I swallowed and Tintin took my hands in his and squeezed them. I looked up at him. 

He gave me a small smile and said “Relax Beth, I will be there the entire time.” 

“Are you sure? Mom might ask you to leave.”

“Then I will bring in your Uncle to the conversation and situation.”

“You wouldn’t” My eyes went big.

“I would, I would have done it already if you didn’t fight any help.”

“Tintin--”

“Beth, this is your uncle’s house not your mother’s, your uncle should know about what has been going on under his roof.” 

I would be a liar to say that I didn’t even think about crying. I teared up at what he said I couldn’t say Thank you without revealing a lot of emotion. I simply came on my tippy toes and gently kissed his cheek. Of course, as my luck would have it,  
“Elizabeth, why are you and Tintin still outside when it is lunchtime.” My mother said with contempt practically dripping off of every word. I froze, I looked at Tintin. Who squeezed my hands and looked at my mother. 

“Elizabeth go inside, I need to talk to Tintin. Alone.” 

“Go on, I will be there in a few,” He brought his face down and kissed my cheek, “Go get your Uncle Haddock, we are going to discuss this today.” He quickly whispered in my ear. I blushed crimson, I nodded and gave him a smile to hopefully to have mom think he flirted with me or something. 

I went inside and looked in the Library to find my Uncle watching the twins play while he smoked his pipe. I practically ran to him and shook his arm. He looked at me, I motioned for him to come outside. 

“Elizabeth I am watching your siblings,” Uncle Haddock said, I sighed exasperatedly as I picked up my sister and placed her into Uncle Haddock’s arms, I picked up my brother and walked out of the library. Uncle Haddock followed me outside where my mother and Tintin were arguing.

Uncle Haddock placed my sister down and went to disband the argument. We catch a couple of last pieces.

“Mrs. Hawkins with all due respect, your daughter deserves a day away from her family and hanging out people her own age.”

“You and Ms. Jones are not even near her age,” 

“We are closer to her maturity-wise than you or the twins.”

“Are you saying…”

“Both of you calm down, what’s going on?”

My mom looked up and saw me with the twins playing about a couple yards away. She looked furious. “It is nothing, Archie,” she said, she walked away and towards me. She grabbed me by my arm and hoisted me up. She basically dragged me into the house into my room and whipped me. I took the beating and said nothing. 

_Two hours later_

I came out of my bath and carefully assessed my back. There were bruises but nothing that broke the skin, thankfully. My mom never beat me before dad died, she always made sure I was completely fine. Since dad died I have been beaten a couple of times, once was when she accidentally broke the skin, I was able to dress it and it healed no problem. I am not sure if my mom knows how hard she hits me. “Of course she knows, she is trying to break you.” “Shut up!” I said to my doubtful self. “Oh Liz remember no one cares for you.” I carefully put on my nightgown and ignored my other self hoping she would leave me alone. I had lunch in my room and I will have dinner in my room as well. Once I am dressed, I go onto my balcony and water my plants and flowers. I heard giggling, I look down to find Tintin playing with the twins who are trying to run away as Tintin is on his hands and knees crawling after them. It makes me smile to myself, Thomas sees me and shouts “LIZZY! LIZZY!” My smile widens as I wave down at them, Tintin stands, smiles at me, and as he waves the twins seize their moment to knock him down. I laugh to myself. Tintin laughs and the twins giggle. I see Haddock and my mom emerge from the house. 

I frowned. I was ready to step back into my room when Haddock and my mom called for me to come down to talk to them. Once l came down I found them both in the library, they looked up at me, Haddock gave me a small smile and my mom gave me a scowl. I am in trouble most likely, I stepped forward until I was in front of them. 

“Elizabeth, I don’t know how to say this but here,” Uncle Haddock handed me an envelope. “I think its time for you to know the truth.”

“After you read this, I don’t want anything to do with you.” my mom snapped.

“Mary! You can stay as long as you feel comfortable.” Uncle Haddock snapped at my mom and gently told me. 

I stared at the envelope, from the sounds of it, it will change my view about my mom and uncle. I carefully open the envelope, it was in my dad’s handwriting.

_To my dearest Elizabeth,  
If you are reading this, it means I have left this world. I want you to know that you are not the eldest in the family, in fact you are the second born. You have an older brother named Johnathan Lee Hawkins. He is the son of Juliana A. Hawkins, your mother. Your biological mother was the love of my life, She and I were married for five years before she died due to complications in childbirth. Your brother is exactly six years older than you. I married your stepmother Mary when you were only 2 years old. I hope you forgive me for leaving you and never telling you in person your true parentage. I love you with all of my heart._

_John A. Hawkins_

I looked up at them. I saw my two other-selves, the doubtful smiling and the other looking very concerned. However I am not my mom’s daughter? I am not even related to her or Uncle Haddock. No wonder why they said the things they did. What am I going to do?


	7. A Love From Beyond

I stood up and ran out of the house. I didn’t know where I was going except just away from the house and away from my life that turned out to be full of lies. I ran and kept running. I saw Sally’s car coming toward me. She stopped and got out. She looked distraught. Her parents also jumped out of the car. I tried running from them, I didn’t want anyone to see what state I was in. I was crying in my pj’s running down a road that I had no idea where I was going. Sally caught up to me and grabbed my arm, I fought her until she pulled me into a bear hug and kept whispering that it will all be ok. I cried. She pulled me towards her car where her parents looked worried. Her mother pulled me into a hug and smoothed my hair. She reminded me of clean laundry and pumpkin pie. I started crying again, “My mother isn’t my mother, I...I…” I sobbed even harder. Her parents coaxed me into the car. They drove back to their house. I just blanked out.

_30 Minutes Later_

I held the letter, I didn’t read it, and I just looked at it. Sally sat down next to me and put her hand on my arm. 

“You ok?”

“Is it ok not to be?” I looked up at her.

She grimaced, “Yes it’s ok not to be ok, it also ok to be angry and confused as well. It’s ok to lean on others rather than just yourself.”

I gave her a small smile, “I want to find my brother, I have a feeling he won’t abandon me as our father did.”

Sally smiled at me, “Well then let’s get that letter to Interpol shall we?”

“Will Interpol be able to find my brother?”

“They have their ways, just ask Tintin,” I frowned, Tintin, I wonder what he is doing right now?

“OOOoooo, does someone have a crush on Tintin” Ooops, must have said that out loud.

“Your thoughts are supposed to happen in your head not spoken out loud.”

“Are you reading my mind?”

“No, although that would be cool,”

“That would be creepy.”

“No, I didn't, you just happened to say those things out loud.” Sally laughed, “For being a mute you sure like to speak out loud.”

“Shut up,” I grumbled. 

Sally giggled, “I’ll call the detectives. You just sit right there.” She left me with my thoughts swirling around in my head.

_Two hours later_

“Thank you so much, Thomson and Thompson.”

“We shall find out where this Johnathan Lee Hawkins is and get you connected with him as soon as possible. Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Miss Jones, and Miss Hawkins. “ They both said. We all nodded and said good day as Mr. and Mrs. Jones walked the detectives outside where they proceeded to trip on the steps. 

I looked at Sally as she looked down at me. “Are you sure they can do it?”

“They may be klutzes but they will get the job done,” Sally reassured me.

“I sure hope so, finding my brother is my top priority right now. The person I thought to be my mother is not my mother at all, no wonder why she didn’t care for me, especially after my father died.” I said with determination, Sally chuckled, “What?”

She shook her head and chuckled some more, “You, just a week ago you wouldn’t talk to anyone, now look at you. You may not talk to everyone but you talk to me and Tintin. You look determined to find your bother and connect with him even though it might take you the rest of the summer. You are becoming your own person, not just a girl who super smart and follows what her stepmom says, but someone who is willing to stand and fight for your family whether it is broken or not.” Sally pats my shoulder. “Come on you can sleep in my room, my mom kept all of my clothes for my younger sister so I am sure that we can find you some clothes, that way you don’t have to wear that nightgown all the time.” I give an embarrassed chuckle and follow her to her room. 

We get me settled in and find the bins of clothes in the attic, I try on several sizes of clothes until we find a bin my size. It has dresses, blouses, skirts, three shirts, and two pairs of jeans. We bring it down to her room. I find a light pink blouse and a Navy Skirt that reaches to my ankles that I change into. The rest of the clothes are taken by their head maid to be cleaned and aired out. Margaret gave me a pair of shoes that are the same light pink as the blouse and were my size. Which I was grateful for.

Later that day we had dinner. Even though I am not one of them they welcomed me and treated me like I was one of their kids/siblings. It was refreshing. We went to bed and I had nightmares about my brother abandoning me after just taking one look at me. I woke up with a start covered in sweat. It wasn’t until the third night that the Jones’ found out I was having nightmares about my brother. They comforted me and decided it was best for me to see a counselor about my nightmare and what happened the night my dad died. At first, I didn’t even want to talk to the counselor about anything. Slowly over a course of two weeks, I started opening up to the counselor. But as the third week started since the beginning of Interpol's’ search for my brother I was getting worried, nothing has been found yet. Yet it was Wednesday night, we all sat at the table eating dinner.

Then there was a knock at the door. Mr. Jones left and answered the door while the rest of us continued with our dinner. Mr. Jones came back in,

“Elizabeth please come with me.”

I nearly choked, Sally of course came to my rescue.

“May I come as well, dad? I don’t want her to be alone.”

“Of course Sally, now come along.” Mr. Jones said as he walked out of the dining room with Sally and me on his heels. We walked into the Library and found Mr. Thomsan and Thompson with someone I didn’t recognize. They all stood up and gave us ladies a bow. The detectives stepped forward.

“Miss Elizabeth, it is our pleasure to introduce to you your brother, Johnathan Lee Hawkins.”

I thought my heart stopped, both of us took a step forward and we were unsure of what to do. My brother had the same eye color as me. He was about a head taller than me but he seemed kind, far kinder than my stepmother. We heard the others leave the room. Johnathan bent down and pulled me into a warm embrace, it was nice. He pulled back and placed his hand on my cheek. He smiled with tears in his eyes.

“Oh Lizzy, I thought I had lost you forever.” He whispered. We hugged again except this time was more urgent like we thought we would lose each other again. Johnathan started to laugh which made me laugh as we both cried.

“I can’t believe I have a brother. I can’t believe you're here, wait where were you and how did you get here, so fast?”

“Oh well that’s easy enough, I am stationed here for the next two years, the detectives came to the base and was talking with the General along with my commander, who in fact knows my entire name. Once they explained they were trying to find me because my younger sister was looking for me. My commander immediately told them that I was at the base. He actually escorted them to me, they introduced themselves and explained why they were at the base. Once I heard that you were here and alive, I had them take me straight here to see for myself that you were alive. When dad remarried his new wife and I did not get along and after dad died, she told me that you were long gone, I thought you were dead.” Johnathan replied. I smiled and hugged him again. “Lizzy, I have to know what happened to you after dad died?”

I proceeded to tell Johnathan that I became mute and my stepmother proceeded to seem to care for me a little until she became cruel. How she moved us here and she basically borderline abused me emotionally. How I became friends with Sally, however, I left out everything dealing with Tintin. Then I asked Johnathan,

“What’s going to happen to me?”

“If you want you can stay with me and still go to the school that you are planning on going to, in the fall with Miss Sally. If your education still continues after I get another station. You can stay with Jones' family and come to visit me during the summer and winter breaks. I don’t want to force your hand into anything you don’t want to do.”

“That would be great.” I smiled. We went to dinner and I introduced my brother to everyone and he stayed for the rest of the dinner. When everyone was finished and the little ones were being put down for the night Johnathan and I took a walk through the gardens. We talked about as many things as possible from our likes to dislikes, our adventures, and the things we saw and wish to see. We finally started feeling like we were the siblings we were supposed to be but we still knew that the journey of becoming siblings wasn’t ending but in fact was just beginning. We may know more about each other now but that was just a foundation. My brother did not want me to be alone anymore, that I knew. But something still chewed at the back of my mind.

“Johnathan? Did dad actually love me?”

“Yes, Lizzy, dad once said to me, although the ones we love are no longer physically here, their love is still with us, a love from beyond.” 

THE END


End file.
